


No Fear

by Theonewhosawitall



Series: Field Trip [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Ivan and Mylene haven't been dating long, but this field trip that the school have everyone going on gives them time to spend relaxing together. No pressure.





	No Fear

Sunshine beat down on the soft grassy hillside that the class had been set free to explore on this school trip. Their teachers had decided that a day to relax was needed by everyone after what had been going on in the city recently. Nathanael had taken this opportunity to work on his art outside of comic books. 

"Where do you want us to set up?" Rose asked.

Rose and Juleka were helping him carry his supplies since he'd been knocked down by Alix and Kim as they dashed about trying to catch ladybugs. 

"Here will do, i can see everyone from here," Nathanael said.

The spot he chose was between the top of the hill and the wild field at the bottom of it. He could see all of his classmates from here. Alix and Kim were running around still, Max running after them, Chloe and Sabrina were marching towards the tree covered area, Marinette and Adrien were sitting in the middle of the grass making daisy chains, and Alya was keeping Nino company as he sheltered from hay fever in the van.  
All of them within the surroundings - the clear blue sky, the lush green grass, the slope of the hill - were looking pretty free and relaxed for a change. Nathanael wanted to try and capture that. 

"Do you want company or are you -" Rose began.

Juleka elbowed Rose gently but pointedly. Rose was a sweet girl but sometimes she was too kind hearted. Between Juleka's family and Rose's large friendship group, they rarely got time to themselves. Today was supposed to be just for them. 

And the rest of the class...

Mylene and Ivan came strolling past holding hands, and Mylene called out, "Are you painting Nath? Do you mind if we watch?"

"Um, well no, but i dont think I'll get around to it today," Nathanael said.

Rose and Juleka took this opportunity to edge away and hurry off to steal whatever time they could have together. Mylene and Ivan stayed with Nathanael. 

"Oh? Why not?" She asked.

"I need to make sure I get photos so I can remember what everyone and everything looked like in case i have to paint later," Nathanael said.

"Oh, we'll do it!" Mylene declared, grinning.

Ivan frowned, "We will?"

"Of course! It's just taking photos, we've got our phones, we'll do it!" Mylene grinned.  
Nathanael ran a hand through his hair uncertainly, "i mean that would be useful..."

Ivan reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder utterly dwarfing him, but the smile he gave was warm enough that Nathanael wasnt intimidated. 

"Don't worry, we will do it," he said.

Nathanael smiled a little but looked clearly uncomfortable. "I need a lot of photos and angles from here, of everything." 

Ivan pulled both his and Mylene's phones from his trouser pocket and held hers out for her to take. She smiled at him as she took it, and his cheeks flushed. She had such a beautiful smile.

"Don't forget to get everyone!" Nathanael called as they wandered away once again hand in hand.

Being as tall as he was, Ivan was holding his phone high to take sweeping landscape shots. Some were really blurry, but every one he showed Mylene made her smile affectionately. She took photos lower to the ground, despite the numerous offers of a piggyback from Ivan. The idea of being that high up on a slope like this wasnt one Mylene was exactly fond of. Instead, Ivan took to taking photos of her while she was trying to take photos of each group of friends from a distance.

"You should be a model Mylene," Ivan said suddenly. 

Mylene looked up, surprised and a little embarrassed. "No way, with everyone judging me, I'd be way too embarrassed!"

"You dont need to be embarrassed Mylene," Ivan smiled, but bowed his head a little sheepishly. "you're beautiful."

Again Mylene blushed. They hadnt been dating very long, but she could feel herself falling for Ivan more and more with each passing day. Only it wasnt like falling. Falling was scary. It was more like...  
Like she in some kind of quicksand and slowly sinking in.  
Or something less scary.  
Maybe there was no way to explain it without it sounding scary. Love is scary. But Mylene knew scary better than anyone, and this wasn't it. It was more like sinking into a huge duvet. Ever more warm and supportive the deeper in you went.  
Yeah, that was it.  
Nothing scary about a big old duvet.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Ivan barked gruffly.

Mylene was yanked from her thoughts to see Ivan glaring darkly at Kim and Alix. They games rolling down the hill had gotten a little off course and now Kim and bumped into Ivan and nearly knocked him flying.

"Sorry Ivan!" Kim bit back a laugh.

"Yeah, totally sorry Ivan," Alix sounded more genuine.

It wasnt that he found this funny, but Kim was a little - ok _very_ dizzy from rolling down the hill repeatedly, and he was giggling at the fun he was having. Ivan scowled deeper. He was taken aback when Mylene's little hand slipped easily into his. He was glad to have back up.

"Nathaneal's trying to paint, he needs some space so-" she began.

Alix held up a hand. She was an artist too. She got it. "Say no more, we'll back up, won't we bro?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry again guys," Kim said.

The two of them stood up and dusted themselves down before hurrying off towards Max, laughing at the grass stains each of them were not covered in. Once they were far enough away, Mylene looked up at Ivan. He was staring hard at his shoes.

"You ok Ivan?" She asked softly.

"Yeah..." he muttered. "Sorry i almost lost it."

"Hey, you only /almost lost it. You're getting better at controlling it. I'm proud of you," Mylene smiled.

She moved her hand away from his to wrap her arms as far around him as she could. They didnt quite make it all the way around but she didnt care. She loved the way it felt to hug him. Like a big cuddly teddy bear. Ivan smiles affectionately and hugged her back.

His voice was so low she barely heard him whisper, "Thanks Mylene."

All too soon they were heading back to the van. Ivan and Mylene helped Nathanael to carry his art supplies back to the van. He made sure to call down to Alix, Kim and Max before they started walking though. The sky was already growing golden streaks, none of them wanted to be searching for their classmates in the dark.

One by one each group wandered back, happy, relaxed and tired. Marinette and Adrien seemed closer than ever in matching daisy chains, and Juleka's hair had been plaited with colourful wildflowers woven in by Rose. The four of them were settled in their seats looking as loved up as Ivan felt. 

Even Adrien.

Alya and Nino didnt seem as tired as everyone else, but his constant sniffing seemed to have settled down now. Alya wrapped an arm around him when the others began to drift off. Mylene smiled softly. She really did enjoy seeing her friends look so happy.  
In fact the only person who didnt look either content or sleepy was Chloe, but her hair had been messed up and she was covered in scratches and mud splatters, so she clearly hadnt had a great time today.

"Mylene?" Ivan whispered quietly. 

"Yeah?" She whispered back.  
"Do you mind if i take off my hoodie?"

Mylene chuckled at the silly question but nodded. He seemed so concerned that she felt herself sink another inch into her duvet.  
As she moved to allow him his arm back, the exhaustion of the day crashed down on her. She was suddenly far too tired to stay awake.  
He was pulling off his hoodie when she yawned. That soft tired yawn of hers melted his heart enough that he didnt need a hoodie. Removing it meant he wasnt paying attention she leaned over though. When her head landed against his chest he was taken by surprise.  
The surprise froze him up again. Each little touch from her made him tingle and freeze up. He couldn't help it, she amazed him.  
Blush rose in his cheeks as she nuzzled against his rib cage. The heat made his heart beat faster. The soft thumping of his heart against her ear made her cheeks turn pink. She could hear it speed up like an echo in his hollow chest. She bit her bottom lip to try and hold in a soft giggle, but failed.  
The little vibration rumbled between the two of them, warming both of their chests to make their hearts flutter again.  
Careful not to disturb her too much, Ivan laid his hoodie over her side to keep her warm. Mylene adjusted to settle more comfortably against his chest, using him as a pillow. Ivan wrapped his arms around her to cuddle her gently. She fit perfectly against them. It was as if someone had sculpted them specifically for one another, simple to fit together. She settled comfortably, breathing in his cologne affectionately.  
There was nothing that could scare her when he was around. When he cradled her like this, and ran his fingers though her hair like that, it made her heart skip a beat.  
It was a tiny and warm moment of calm intimacy that was so precious to both of them. As Mylene's eyes became too heavy to keep open she had one final thought that eased her mind for the night.

Love is scary because people think its a battle. But if you find someone who turns the battle into a pillow fight, then theres no reason to be afraid.


End file.
